


those who wait forever (whose ships are coming in)

by crimtastic, lilacsilver



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loneliness, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimtastic/pseuds/crimtastic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsilver/pseuds/lilacsilver
Summary: Winter themed Shieldshock
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers
Comments: 33
Kudos: 69
Collections: Marching Orders





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

It’s quiet out here. Her nearest neighbors are over a mile away and don’t even know she exists, and she wouldn’t be allowed to befriend them if they did. For her own safety, and for theirs, she’s got to stay hidden in this lonely old house.

It belonged to a succession of lightkeepers once, when they were still needed. Now it’s an off-the-grid safehouse for former interns who attract the wrong kind of attention from the worst kind of people. A biting northeastern winter has set in, held at bay by a pellet stove too shiny and modern for a place like this.

She hasn’t seen another soul since Steve left her here with one last kiss and a promise that this was only temporary. It’s been four months, and her hope of spending the holidays with the people she cares about is all but gone.

Heaving a sigh, she shucks several thick blankets to get up and heat a can of soup on the stovetop. She’s sick and tired of all the damn low-sodium Campbell’s, but it had been impressed upon her that even a trip to the grocery store once in a while was too high a risk. So, shelf-stable apocalypse-bunker cuisine it is.

She’s so absorbed in rage-eating her tomato soup and crackers that the knock on the door doesn’t register at first. Then it does. Then she curses as the bowl strikes her foot, spilling red across the century-old floor. There’s only one person who would knock like that, and she hasn’t seen him since June.

She pulls open the door.

“You need a haircut,” she says, and then she’s in his arms and it’s like coming home. She can’t get close enough, reveling in the heat he puts off and the heady feeling of his lips on hers.

“Is it over? Can I – can I –”

“It’s over,” he says. “Extraction won’t be here until midnight, but it’s over.”

“What? I thought you _were_ the extraction.”

He blushes to the tips of his ears. “The team...wanted to give us some time.”

Oh. Well. With Steve so close, she can’t possibly pass up the opportunity they’ve been granted.

\--

“I’m sorry it took so long,” Steve tells her later, quiet in the afterglow. “We had to be sure we got ‘em all.”

“I know,” she murmurs back, kissing his shoulder. The candle on the bedside table has burned low, dripping pale wax onto the hardwood. She sits up to blow it out, leaving them in darkness, and finds his lips on her way back down.

“Again?” he asks, but he’s smiling. “You’re insatiable.”

“You’re one to talk, Mister I-can-do-this-all-day.” _It’s been four months,_ she doesn’t say. Their forced separation is an experience she doesn’t ever want to repeat, and she has to make up for at least some of the time they’ve lost before he heads out on the next mission.

He kisses her like he knows what she’s thinking, and she cedes control with a little sigh.


End file.
